The 8 and 9 Tailed Beasts Sealed in Brothers
by Lilchaos420
Summary: Beatened and Dropped off a cliff, the two who are brothers in everything in blood meet three that would later show them the ways of the shinobi. Also with their brains they are now members of an organization. Watch the two use information for their benefi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I really hate typing this, I think it is a complete waste of my time and this will be probably the only one in this story. If people don't like it then well delete the story. The fans will probably hate you for it. I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form. Happy you copy right bastards.**

**Chapter 1: Lost Emotions and Gained Dreams**

As everyone born before or survived the attack from the two strongest Bijuu: the eight tailed hell dragon and the king of Bijuu, the nine tailed fox. They would know that two men one of Kusa and the other of Konoha gave their lives to seal the two Bijuu away into new born children. What everyone didn't know was...they sealed the two away inside of their own sons. The two men were...Namikaze Minato and Hudan Mesho, the "Yondimine Hokage of Konoha" and the "Fearsome Memory Swordsman of Kusa". Kusa, even though they knew the power of the jinchuuriki didn't want the child inside their village...even the child's own clan didn't want him. Konoha had no choice but to take both children in...and blatantly ignored the last wish of their Yondimine and that was to see the children as heroes. Instead it leads us here, five years after the sealing near a cliff where one of the children is unconscious, while the other is over him shielding him from the constant attacks from the mob of people. Even though the unconscious child couldn't move, the other child used every bit of energy to make sure that his 'brother' would get to safety. Sadly, the mob caught up shortly after he came out of the forest to the cliff. As he seen the mob advance he set his 'brother' down and leaned over him to stop any attacks from hitting his 'brother'. After what seemed like an eternity the mob stopped long enough to tie the two children up and have them dangle from a branch that loomed over the cliff edge. The child still conscious looked at the mob with emotionless look in his left eye as his right eye was closed with blood flooded down the side of his face. The child's eye was light green, but the child shed no tears as he looked at the mob before he spoke.

"Hope we die from this fall, because if we don't all of you will feel our pain tenfold and even your children will feel our wrath...and thank you for unlocking and releasing true demons." The child said the last part as a person from the mob threw a kunai and cut the rope allowing their descent into the canyon. The mob slightly shivered at the look and tone of voice the child gave the warning to the mob.

**About four days later**

As two children struggle to come ashore, three figures in black cloaks with red clouds sit about ten yards away around a campfire. The three look at the river east of their position as the two children reach shore and collapse.

The figure closest to the children rose and swiftly walked over to them. If you had a clear view of the figure, anyone could tell that the figure was that of a woman. This woman had blue hair with a origami flower just above her left ear. As she walked over to the children, one of the figures spoke to her.

"Konan, leave the two there they mean nothing to us." The figure said before the other figure glared at the figure who spoke.

"Not exactly Pein, it seems if I'm not mistaken these two will be two of the nine we will be searching for." The figure said as he joined the woman named 'Konan' near the children.

"I'm sorry Madara-sama, I didn't know these two were jinchuuriki. Since they are here, will this speed up your plan?" The figure now known as 'Pein' said as he got up from around the campfire and joined his other two companions.

Just as he did, the child with a light green eye opened spoke after coughing up water. "Please, save Naruto...I don't care about me, but save him...I'll be glad if he lives and takes revenge on those Konoha bastards." The child then pasted out after coughing up water during the conversation.

At this the figure know as 'Madara' rose his brow and then turned walked away while speaking. "Konan save them both, I decided to change my plans a bit since we came across these two diamonds in the rough...we leave to our base in Rain tomorrow when these two raise from their sleep."

The woman known as 'Konan' creates two identical copies of her self to carry the two children to the camp site to work on their injuries.

**The next morning**

The three figures were awake and were sitting waiting for at least one of the children to stir in their sleep and awaken for a conversation. As the figure known as 'Pein' sat with his left knee bent and his right leg laid out, anyone can now get a clear site at the man. He had auburn colored hair with multiple piercings all over his face. He looked quite handsome to most females, but it was his eyes that would scare any and all shinobi that would face him. His eyes had the legendary Rinnengan, said to be the first blood line that lead to the creation of chakra use and jutsu creation. His passive face showed as he patiently watched the two children sleep. They all noticed that the child who spoke last night had rolled in his sleep and mumbled phases like, "Don't hurt onii-chan he's too young you bastards!" or "Hurry up already and kill me...at least I know I won't have feel the pain you bastards caused." and once they heard, "Live on and be strong onii-chan...guess this is the end huh? No mattered as long as he's okay, I know I can take that long needed sleep." After he said that he stopped breathing and 'Konan' needed to restart his heart. When it came close to noon, the child with blond hair stir and woke.

"Huh, where am I?" The child said before looking around and noticing the three figures and the other child. As soon as he laid his eyes on the child he rushed over to him and started to panic. "Come on Tatshi-onii come on, get up please!" When he was about to shake him, the figure know as 'Madara' stopped the child.

"Don't worry he is alive, my companions and I found you as you two washed up onto the shore not far from this position." The man spoke sternly to the child. _'His wounds are already healed...even though he sustained minimal injuries it is remarkable that he doesn't even show that new skin formed over the wounds. His regeneration is just as great as mine...Kyuubi you don't displease.'_ The man thought as he calmed the child down.

"Thank you mister, I'm glad that you three saved me and my brother...I don't know what I would do if I even lost my bro. Even though, he protects me from all the mad people back at the village." The child said with a sad and miserable look on his face.

"Tell us child, what exactly caused you two to almost drown in the river?" The woman know as 'Konan' asked as she sat there as passive as 'Pein'. The look the three got from the child could tell the story itself.

"The villagers...they just came and took us away from kaa-san...then they just started to kick and hit us with what they had." The boy flinched at the memories of the attack. "I don't remember any more then that because everything went black."

The figure known as 'Madara' put his hand to his chin and gave a view so anyone could see his features. He had on a orange mask with flat short hair that was as black as night. But if you looked closely through one or both of eye holes of the mask...you could see two spinning fully developed Sharingan eyes. Said to be formed by mixing the Hyuuga's Byukugan and the blood of the king of Tengu. The story to this man's eyes go deeper than just the history of how it was created...but that story is for a different time and place. 'Madara' then looked at both children and question and a smile crept upon his face. 'Pein' and 'Konan' feeling a bit disturbed looked at the man and could tell that he had a plan forming...little did they know that the plan would have the children play a large part in the plan. "When your brother awakens, we will leave for Ame. I suspect you, and your brother will want to show those back at the village the pain they showed you?" He asked and as he expected the blond child nodded...what he didn't expect was the mumbled words from the still unconscious child and they were..."We will come back and show you our pain tenfold...hope and pray we die...for not even kami will be able to stop us." This just made 'Madara' smile more as he then told the child that 'Konan' and 'Pein' will be their new kaa-san and tou-san in a sense of the way. 'Pein' just glared at the man, before the man returned the glare twofold and made 'Pein' just growl then turn to the child, who had a hopeful look in his eyes. 'Pein' then knew what 'Madara' was going to do and nodded to the man. This was the start that lead to two of the best Intelligence, Counter-Intelligence, and Assassination shinobi in their formed organization who would later be known and feared as 'Akatsuki' which means 'Dawn of the red Sun' with 'Madara' pulling the strings under the name Tobi.

**Six years later**

"So, we've gathered once again...been about three years since that pedophile of a hebi left." Spoke a blond haired figure with three whisker marks on both sides of his face.

"Yeah, seems he's created a shinobi village called Oto...shame he had to steal my techniques with sound. But, it's expected for a snake to rob power from a dragon." This time another figure next to the blond haired figure spoke...but the tone of voice was emotionless...until. _"Yeah, I'd like to see that cock loving teme try to find all my spies in his joke of village...no snake gets away with using the way my other side only way to show a bit of emotion...just for that I want to kill the hebi then skin him for a pair of snake skinned boots."_ Here the same figure laughed, and showed much hatred in his voice...that seemed a bit deeper.

"Naruto, Tatshi...stop the remarks and report." Here the leader spoke with much displeasure.

"Sorry, leader-sama. Seems like the civil war in Ame is going as planned...and we will be able to personally escort you to Hanzo as you dispatch him yourself. We of course, will claim the body and collect the bounty at the same place that Kakuzu and Hidan will meet us." Naruto spoke as he opened his eyes...to show one azure blue and the other crimson red to the group.

"Yes, and the spies in Kumo and Suna have showed me that the jinchuuriki in those villages are becoming strong enough to fight off most jounin. Nothing Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Hidan will be able to handle in the next five years." Tatshi spoke in an emotionless tone. _"After we help you with the salamander fucker in Ame...we have a thing to pick up in Kusa...well more like I have something in Kusa." _Here everyone turned to Tatshi, who smiled like a mad man with his right eye showing...the color was dark jade green.

"What the fuck would that be? What some more gay ass eye patches for you and your freaky as hell personally problem?" The figure with as large three bladed scythe spoke as his sliver hair and light creamed skin shown.

"Hidan, S-ranked shinobi of Kumo...seems to have the power of an immortal, uses crude and brutal jutsu to kill multiple targets leaving a horrid scene for the clean up crew...Worships the god Jashin...making sacrifices of anyone and everyone that he deems worthy of being so to his Jashin-sama. I know everything about you Hidan...how much missions, kills, and even your favorite food. All the most people know of my brother and I are that we are jinchuuriki and the weapons we use and that we are the two best spies in the world...and that's what only the people in this organization know but Leader-sama and Konan." Tatshi spoke in a monotone emotionless tone as his left eye shown to the group.

"Tatshi...that is enough, you may do what you need to do in Kusa as long as you collect bounties and more information as you leave there." Leader-sama also known to Naruto, Tatshi, and Konan as Pein spoke. Tatshi then bowed and remained silent.

"Itachi, since your jinchuuriki joined us before you even joined, you will help Kisame with the seven tails in five years time. Until then, you two will continue to gather bounties and information on your target. Also, you will help train the Ame ANBU when we take control of the village. Every four months, you two will return to Ame and train a select few of ANBU and teach them swordplay and information gather and placing misinformation." Itachi and Kisame nodded at the orders.

"Kakuzu you and Hidan will continue to gather more bounties and also plant information to make Iwa and Suna to possibly start a war against each other. Until it is time to capture or convince the jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Nekomata to join Ame. If she refuses then you two know what to do." At this Tatshi decided to interrupt.

"I have information that Orochimaru may want to invade Konoha...perhaps instead of Iwa, plant information that will lead to Konoha and I will have my spies as will as Sasori's inside of Suna to secretly join Oto in the invasion. I will also cover up any leads that will to the concept of invasion from Konoha. At that time, my brother and I will enter Konoha and if I know Sarutobi and Orochimaru they will fight one on one. This will lead to Sarutobi dieing by using a technique that could take Orochimaru with him or make him disabled. If the latter, I can also help Itachi with his eye sight problem by...mildly convincing his younger brother to go to Orochimaru and train under him." Everyone was surprised by the genius plan and wondered why a part of it involved Itachi to three or more members, only to have Pein to speak.

"How do you know this will work...since I know you have no spies in Konoha." This caused not only Tatshi to show his right eye and smile, but also caused Naruto to smile as well.

"Why have a spy in Konoha when you know their Hokage like the back of your hand." They both said at the same time.

"_Sarutobi may be the Kami no Shinobi, but I am the Tatsujin no Teichi. While my brother is the Tatsujin no Tsutsumikakusu. As all of you know, we caused the secret war between Kumo and Kusa during the Kumo Konoha secret war. Also we cause the dishonorable kidnapping of the Hyuuga heir while the Kumo cease fire treaty with Konoha was still up and lead them to believe that Konoha killed the politician out of cold blood, while every other nation knew what Konoha knew the minute it happened. So, we both have enough faith that Sarutobi will never find out until we appear at his fight with Orochimaru surprising them both. Then we will have a little talk with Sarutobi-jiji." _At this Tatshi had a mad smile on his face. Next to him, Naruto just shook his head at the display of his brother.

"Fine, you two can do head with the plan since you two are so confident with it and took time to carefully plan it. Seems like your dreams will be fulfilled soon." This caught the attention of Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Deidara. Zetsu, who had been silent all this time knew since he was one of the few who joined when Akatsuki was still forming and Madara will still ordering the members out of the shadows.

"What dreams would that be, umm? Hopefully something that has to do with art, yeah." Deidara asked the two.

"As always Deidara, unlike my brother I do spying as I do with my music and that is with a beautiful essence of art. That slowly kills you or corrupts you." Tatshi said with an emotionless monotone.

"Yeah, but I prefer art with a bang, yeah!" Deidara said with a manic tone as he smiled.

"Art should be forever lasting, not just a brief display." Sasori said from inside his puppet.

"Art should be heard and remembered and the last thing you hear before you die." Tatshi said in his usual tone of voice.

"Great, the fuckers are talking about art again...can't they just get a fucking room and go fuck their 'Art' for Jashin's stake." Hidan said to Kakuzu.

"_How about you go get a room with one of the corpse that was 'sacrificed' to Jashin and go 'pray' to him with that body you call 'immortal'." _Tatshi said with his eye showing and a deeper voice present. A snicker was heard from everyone but Konan, Pein, Zetsu, and Hidan. Surprisingly Itachi, let out a snicker only for a moment.

"Why you fucker, how about go read that piece of shit you call manga and go jerk off to the characters since that's the only thing you can get." Hidan said and at this Tatshi, Naruto, Itachi, and Sasori pulled out a book all different but it was clear everyone of the books were of a different manga. At this everyone but Konan, Pein, and Zetsu laughed at Hidan since he didn't know that everyone of those people that read manga had done more than he had since he joined.

"And Hidan, I'd let you know most of my spies are kunochi. I won't tell you why but, I 'get more ass than you'll ever get' for the stake of spying that is." No one was shocked that he had spies that were mostly kunochi, they were shocked that an eleven year old who looked as old as Itachi was getting spies with sex. Though Konan and Pein knew that he did and Zetsu had an idea he did a means of getting so much spies. "That is the power of art...well my art that is." Tatshi said as he then remained silent.

"Silence, now from the last meeting the rest of you know your orders from then, continue them. We will gather again after this invasion to see if the plan of our two members worked. I expect to see you two in Ame in a week, at the usual gathering place. No later or sooner then a week at 1100 hours. Dismissed." Pein said, then he started to fade away.

"Hai, Leader-sama!" Everyone said at the same time. As everyone started to fade away, Hidan gave the bird to Tatshi. Who is return gave a sign as he pretended to go down on a man with his right eye showing. He mentioned that it was Hidan going down on his "Jashin-sama".

Naruto just shook his head as they faded away. They woke from a trance and were in the lotus formation sitting down. Their current position was that out side the rice country near the grass country. (I don't have a map of the elemental countries, and would appreciate a link to one or a link to download one.) "So, brother shall we get that wakizashi blade from the clan that threw you away, and gained a better life from it?" Naruto spoke as he knew it was a touchy subject to his brother to everything but blood when he found out the truth about his past. Even for Naruto the truth to his own past was touchy and was a here and go subject when he found out he was royalty. That was another reason he and his brother wanted to see Sarutobi-jiji.

"We shall bro, and give them a little parting present. Kusa will never know what hit them." Tatshi said as he walked toward grass country. On his person beneath his Akatsuki cloak, were headbands (Can someone give me the Japanese name for these?) from every shinobi village but Konoha. All of them had a cut through the sign of the village signaling that who ever wore it was a missing nin. Apart from these he had a wakizashi blade strapped to the back of his waist in a slanted way, with the handle toward the upper side of his left side of his waist. He had kunai and other throwing weapons hooked in on multiple slots for each weapon. In his sleeves were two retractable knives that slid under his wrist for close combat enemies that decided to get a bit to close when he didn't have his blade drawn. Under the headbands were scrolls that had many things sealed or written on them. He wore his cloak like a trench coat, having some of it opened in the middle and the bottom open while the top from the top of his chest to his nose was closed and buttoned up. Under his cloak he wore a fishnet shirt with a body plate covering his stomach. He wore black baggy pants with a belt that held his wakizashi blade and on his feet he wore closed toe shinobi boots with black wrappings around his feet leading to his shin. His hair was long flowing down to his upper back, while it was black it did have a slight hue of dark jade green to it. His left eye was light green, while his right eye was dark jade green. When ever he spoke with his different personalities, his black eye patch with the sign of a missing nin of Ame on it would change sides on its own like a permanent genjutsu. How it did that only he would know to everyone else, they put it off as his own jutsu. "I also have to get the dragon summoning scroll from my _**clan**_, Kusa could also have a summoning scroll you may want like the hawk or owl. But it is your choice bro." Tatshi said to Naruto.

Naruto just nodded and continue to walk along side his brother. Naruto wore his cloak fully closed with only one button unbuttoned. Beneath his cloak he wore a black sleeveless shirt. Inside his cloak were scrolls inside them were either files or evidence that lead to different villages, or traps in case someone he wanted had got a hand on them. Also like his brother, he had ammunition of throwing weapons hooked inside his cloak. He wore special gloves, they were fingerless and if you looked closely you would see notches on the metal on the back of his hand. These notches are for his wind claws, when he channeled chakra into it it would create three six inch claws of wind that would cut through anything except his brother's wakizashi or other chakra made weapons. He also wore black fitting pants, with chain mail lining. For foot wear, he wore dark black open toed shinobi sandals with gray wrappings that covered his ankles and the lower part of his shin. The reason most Akatsuki members wore their cloak tightly closed most of the time was because, it was fire resistant also resistant to tears and cuts due to kunai and other weapons. But the final reason was, easy to do things you didn't want people to see and pretty cool looking to boot. So as our two shinobi were walking for days at a time, as to not gather attention to any shinobi in the area. Anyone would seem to become bored, especially two eleven year old boys. So Naruto started thinking about what would he looked like if he had a bit more influence from the Kyuubi when he got a deal for higher senses and a stronger body, in return the fox would see out of the crimson eye and feel, taste, and smell everything he did. As he thought of all this his brother was reading the manga of 'Code Geass' (If you haven't seen the anime, watch it. I swear on my grave it is as good as Death Note. Not many animes can play with you as these two do.) he was about to turn the page when Naruto asked him an odd question in the sense. "Yo bro, I started to wonder what I would look like if I had more influence from the Kyuubi and if he gave me fox ears and stuff like some characters in some manga you know?"

Tatshi just closed his book, thought for a moment and then put his hands together and spoke. "Henge." He then transformed into a replica of his brother, only this version had longer hair with reddish black tips with a pair of blond fox ears with white on the top them. His whisker marks were slightly deeper, while his eyes were a pinkish red hue. His face looked regal and noble, his hands had claws instead of fragile fingertips. Lastly, he had what would most think as a fur poncho but it was actually nine reddish sliver tails that connected to his tail bone. "This is what I believe you would look like." He said in his usual tone before canceling the Henge.

"I would look like that huh? I thought it would be more terrifying than a heartthrob." Naruto said with displeasure. Then he got an idea and then Henge himself of what he thought his brother would look like if the same happened to him. He was an exact replica of his brother, only his had a long sliver beard with long sliver eyebrows. He also had silk cloak that was dark violet. He also had what seemed to be eight violet belts that were his tails wrapped around his waist.

To say Tatshi was not pleased, was a complete and utter understatement. He was so annoyed that he punched Naruto hard to the top of his head, thus dispelling the Henge. _"We would not look like that...that ridiculous person with abnormally long eyebrows and that gay ass sage beard. Though the wings and tails we liked. Don't try to show us anything like that until you work on your imagination."_ Tatshi said as his right eye shown with much irritation. Before the left eye was shown again.

"Man sorry D, didn't know you would be so touchy about it. Ouch, did you have to hit so hard though?" Naruto asked to his brother.

"It seemed so, because neither him nor I liked the picture of ourself. He is right though you do need to open your imagination more to appreciate and create fine art as I did for you." Tatshi said, only few people knew that Tatshi's more emotional side had a name or liked to be called by a nickname. Those few were Naruto, Konan, Zetsu, Pein, Itachi, and Madara. So after this little interruption, they continued their way to Kusa. Tatshi made sure that Naruto was not wasting time by thinking again and looked to see him reading his volume of a manga called 'Fate Stay Night'.

* * *

_**A/N: Ah, the remake of this chapter went almost as I wanted. I could change some things around here and there, but that would be troublesome. If anyone is wondering why Tobi didn't appear in the meeting was because he isn't officially a member of Akatsuki that the other members know of. The next chapter will of course show their adventure in Kusa. Also, it will show Hanzo's death and a little ability that Tatshi gains because of the wakizashi he 'liberates' from the Hudan clan in Kusa. I'll give everyone a hint...it is a trick from the new Final Fantasy that will come out...or should I say that it is from one of the new three Final Fantasy that will come out. Now if some of you picked up on the whole "How dare he steal my technique" thing that D said at the beginning of the meeting then you will see what he does with it in Kusa. It will only allow them to escape with anyone actually knowing that they did it. Now for the whole "I get more ass than you" thing that is both a joke that is fact. As I said in the Author note I posted, there will only be romantic relationships to gather information and that is what Tatshi exceeds at. While Naruto is good at planting misleading information to get people off their trail or turn people against each other. In later chapters, you will see he is also good at manipulating people to doubt their skills or decisions. If Naruto was a diplomat, he could turn a country with almost nothing into a country with rich products and defenses by buffing and misinformation to other countries with a face as straight as a kunai's edge. Also his luck is pretty much the same as it would be in the anime. Naruto isn't mouthy and disrespectful as Tatshi yet...but he will in the up coming year. Their past with Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and Madara will be revealed to Sarutobi and Orochimaru before they fight. As for the titles I gave Naruto and Tatshi they are the master of spying and the master of cover up. Original since they are the spies for Akatsuki. They practically know everything and give out information to other countries for their benefit. So all in all, they control the information that each country gets for the past two and a half years. I know all of you must be wondering how this is so...well it will be revealed in due time. Now I need a great beta reader that can translate jutsu from English to Japanese while improving some vocabulary here and there to make it sound better. If I get plenty applications I will create a chapter that won't be published to test each person and give the best two jobs, The first person will get to be the Beta reader for this story, while the other gets to be the beta reader for my other story: The 8 and 9 Tails Lives and Friendship. So those who apply good luck and to my readers, review and drop some ideas if you want. Yes, I know the real eight tails Bijuu is hebi and no I will not change it...you have to admit dragons are cooler and much more realistic when it comes to power. As for my other story that will be updated, but not as much since I am being bomb barged with ideas and plot twist for this story at the moment. Yeah, you could say I have writer's block for my other story. I try to make up for it though. As for my one piece I just write what comes naturally for that story. So, read and enjoy I will try to post a chapter a week maybe two a week for each story but I can't guaranty anything since I have a life. Also, if anyone wants to help with me writing more...buy me some weed. I prefer KB and haze. Well HAPPY 420 NOW LETS GET HIGH in an hr and 4 minutes more or less that much time since it's 3:16 am. Now Ja Ne everyone.**_

_**Lilchaos420**_


	2. Small Author Note will be deleted

_**Small A/N: Yeah remake of Chapter one is up this is so that other people will read the story. This will be deleted in a few hours.**_


End file.
